


marry me?

by asscoups



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is probably OOC, enjoy bro, hoduken is cute too, i write this for a fanaccount, my second ship after kentae, sogyun needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/asscoups
Summary: Taehyun certainly does not expect to have his proposal to be rejected that easily.





	marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my bros
> 
> Your author is back with a short oneshot yayy
> 
> School keeps me busy but i will write and post more nielsung or jbj ships once sports day is over
> 
> enjoy the story and comment down ur opinion below ily all

"You can do this, hyung! Good luck!" Kenta exclaims, grinning as he gives some encouragement to Taehyun. The latter plans to propose to Sanggyun later this afternoon after they agree to meet up at the cafe where they first met 2 years ago.  
  
Taehyun sends Kenta a nervous smile. "Thanks Kenta, I need that." He says.  
  
"It's nothing, hyung!" Kenta replies cheekily. Donghan pats Taehyun's back and smiles as he raises a fist.  
  
"You can do it, hyung. Break a leg." Taehyun smiles nervously and his eyes catches the sight of a casually dressed Sanggyun who just arrives at the cafe and takes a seat beside the huge glass panes which are facing the street.  
  
"Do you think that he will say yes?" Taehyun asks. Donghan sighs and puts his hands on Taehyun's shoulder.  
  
"Hyung..." he looks at him, "Sanggyun hyung will definitely accept your proposal. If he doesn't, feel free to call me and I will break his leg." Taehyun let out a laugh and lightly punches Donghan's arm. The younger reacts dramatically and falls down to the ground, crying in pain.  
  
Taehyun scoffs and pulls Donghan up. "Don't be that dramatic." He says and rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips. "Thanks, Kim Donghan." The younger grins in reply.  
  
Thanks to Donghan, he is a little bit assured and calmer now.  
  
Taehyun takes a deep breath before he walks out from the shop where the three made as their spying headquarters. He makes his way to the cafe and before he enters the said premise, he turns around and looks at them, his eyes are asking for encouragement and assurance from Donghan and Kenta.  
  
"Fighting!" Kenta mouths intensely while Donghan raises his fist, grinning and Taehyun smiles back, his posture definitely looked more confident now when he enters the cafe.  
  
"Kenta hyung..." Donghan calls and Kenta turns to him.  
  
"Yes, Donghanie?"  
  
"I don't know why I have a bad feeling about this." He says and Kenta frowns.  
  
"Don't be like that. Everything's gonna be okay." He assures.  
  
"Let's hope so." Donghan replies unsurely and takes a deep breath. Why is he nervous when Taehyun is the one proposing?  
  
-  
  
Taehyun opens the door to the cafe and the bell rings. A working barista looks up from the counter and bows at Taehyun, smiling as he greets him. Taehyun bows back and makes his way to Sanggyun's table.  
  
"Hey, Sanggyun." he calls and Sanggyun looks up from his phone, grinning when he sees Taehyun standing im front of him. "Hyung!" He stands up and pulls him into a hug. "When did you arrive?" He asks and lets go of Taehyun, signalling him to sit on the vacant seat in front of him.  
  
"Just now." Taehyun replies and Sanggyun's mouth forms an O as he nods.  
  
"Have you ordered any food?" Taehyun asks and Sanggyun grins as he nods excitedly, almost like a child. Taehyun sometimes wonders how can Sanggyun be this childlike when in reality, he is a world class ice hockey player.  
  
The two chat as they wait for the food. As Sanggyun talks about his recent competition, nothing of what he had said actually registered inside Taehyun's mind. He looks like he is intently listening to his boyfriend but his mind only focuses on the whole proposing act he plans inside his head. Every type of scenarios passes through Taehyun's mind, both good and bad.  
  
His fingers fidgets with the small black box inside his pocket. He takes a deep breath and looks up, surprised when he finds Sanggyun's face is very near to him.  
  
"Kim Sanggyun, what are you doing...?" He asks, blushing hard as he stares at the said person. Sanggyun doesn't reply as he purses out his lips and puts a hand on Taehyun's forehead and another hand on his own.  
  
"Checking your temperature." He replies simply. Taehyun frowns in confusion.  
  
"Okay, for what?"   
  
"You look sick. You keep looking around, somewhat anxious and takes deep breaths once in a while." Sanggyun comments and pulls his hand from Taehyun's forehead. "But you don't have fever though and I don't think it's a cold."  
  
Taehyun feels his breath stopped when Sanggyun leans closer. "Are you hiding something important from me?" He asks, looking at Taehyun intently and Taehyun's cheeks turns too hot for his own liking.  
  
"No, I don't." Taehyun lies, swallowing his own saliva and looks away.  
  
"Liar! You are hiding something, aren't you?" Sanggyun exclaims. When Taehyun doesn't reply, Sanggyun gasps. His claim is proved to be true and Sanggyun decides to bother his boyfriend until he gets the answer he desires. "You do! What is it?! Tell me! Are you very sick? Do you have cancer? Are you possibly wanting to break up with me? What are you hiding, hyung?"  
  
Taehyun looks around and finds the commotion that Sanggyun created attract some unnecessary attention from the few customers around the cafe. Which he absolutely doesn't appreciate it at all.  
  
He closes Sanggyun's mouth with his hands and glares at him. "Fine, I will tell you. Can you just shut up?" The younger looks at him for a few seconds before he slowly nods and Taehyun pulls away his hand, looking at the dejected Sanggyun sitting back on his seat.   
  
Taehyun takes a deep breath. Maybe this is it. The moment that he had waited for a long time. He stands up and kneels in front of Sanggyun, his hand takes out the black box.  
  
On the building across the cafe, where Donghan and Kenta spies the couple from, Kenta is at the point of squealing in excitement while Donghan has somewhat a proud grin on his lips.  
  
"Babe, what are you doing?" Sanggyun questions. Taehyun takes a deep breath.  
  
_This is it._  
  
_This is it, Noh Taehyun._  
  
Taehyun opens the small black box, revealing a metal ring inside.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Taehyun asks in a straightforward manner. He actually had a long cringeworthy paragraph memorised in his head, but Taehyun figures that, rather than having him cringing in every word he will utter, it will be better if he just goes straight to the main question.  
  
Sanggyun freezes on his spot and stares at Taehyun in surprise, his eyes open wide. Taehyun doesn't know where does the previous surge of confidence came when he suddenly goes on one knee om the floor in front of Sanggyun, but who cares? Now he is proposing and all he needs from Sanggyun is that one word answer.  
  
"No." Taehyun can't hear that wrong.  
  
Wait, no? N-O? No? NO?!  
  
"Sorry, but can you repeat?"   
  
"No." Taehyun definitely asks for a one word answer, but instead of a yes, Sanggyun gives him a no. Well, hello everyone, Taehyun's worst case scenario had happened.  
  
"W-w-why?" Taehyun manages to stutter out as he feels an invisible lump formed inside his throat, blocking the words from coming out.  
  
Sanggyun pouts as he looks down to his lap, resembling a kicked dog...? Wait, that is not how a typical person will react if they rejected someone's proposal.  
  
"Taehyun hyung, I am like the dominant one in our relationship! Why are you the one proposing instead?"   
  
Taehyun stares at him in disbelief and suddenly regrets on dating a person named Kim Sanggyun a year ago. He stands up and sends a strong punch to the latter's arms.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"You asshole!" Taehyun traps Sanggyun on the chair by putting his arms on Sanggyun's backrest and glares at the man. He doesn't care about the attention he gets from the surrounding customers and staffs. He is too unamused, too surprised, too offended to give a shit about them.  
  
"Wake up, it is 2018! Not many people used that logic anymore. Are you an old man? Why can't you just let me happily propose to you? I love you, you love me! All I need is just that one word!" Taehyun exclaims, spelling out the word at the end of the sentence. His rising voice definitely attracts more attention from everyone in the cafe but did he cared? No, not even once.  
  
"Hyung, do you know what I feel when you proposed?" Taehyun stares at him intently, waitimg for him to continue his words. Sanggyun glances down to his hands and let go of a breath. "I...feel useless, very useless. Because in our relationship, it is always you who makes an effort and the first move." Taehyun's expression softens down. _Fuck, Kim Sanggyun, why are you making me so guilty_ , Taehyun whispers internally. Sanggyun glances at Taehyun and continues his words. "When we fight, it will be always you who make the first move to conciliate. Whenever I wake up in the morning, a cup of coffee will be always there for me. When I am overseas because of the Olympic, you remained loyal to me. Never once did you go for a drink in the club, never once did you ever had the thought to cheat on me and never once you are the one to fall asleep first in our weekly video call."  
  
"Kim Sanggyun..."  
  
"I am really thankful for that, hyung. I really do." Sanggyun looks up and smiles softly. "So, can't you give me to chance to be the one proposing and let me do something for our relationship? Will you wait for that?"  
  
Taehyun looks at him with a shocked face. To say that he is moved by Sanggyun's words, would be an understatement. His heart is experiencing and feeling a lot of things; love, happiness, and even sadness. To convey back his feelings for Sanggyun, Taehyun decides that actions definitely speaks louder than words.  
  
He leans forward for a kiss and smiles when their lips touch each other. He pulls away and stares at Sanggyun lovingly. "Yeah, I am willing to wait. If it is for you."  
  
He is taken aback when Sanggyun jumps off from the chair and pulls him into an embrace. "Thank you, hyung! I love you so much." Taehyun grins widely and pats Sanggyun's back.  
  
"Wanna know another thing, Gyun?" Taehyun feels Sanggyun nodding against his shoulder and his smile is replaced with a straight face. He pulls away from the hug and carves an insincere smile as he lifts his feet and stomps Sanggyun's feet.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Taehyun leans forward and pats Sanggyun's chest as he whispers, "you know you deserve it for scaring the shit out of me by saying no."  
  
-  
  
When Donghan and Kenta asks about why Sanggyun walks out limping and isn't wearing the proposal ring, Taehyun just shrugs and replies,  
  
"Let's say Sanggyun receives his lesson for today and about the other question, I prefer to not answer it."  
  
Kenta and Donghan watch the two walk away and Donghan shakes his head. "What a weird pair." Kenta looks at him unamusedly and comments, "you are weirder," before he walks away. Donghan scoffs in slight offense and starts to chase for the Japenese.  
  
"Kenta hyung! Hyung!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if u want me to write any jbj ships comment down below i will try to make it happen.


End file.
